Green Lantern
Harold "Hal" Jordan, AKA Green Lantern, is a superhero from DC Comics. He appeared in the 109th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Ben 10 VS Green Lantern, where he fought against Ben Tennyson from the Ben 10 series. He was voiced by Bradley Gareth. History Hal Jordan was born in Coast City, California, his father being a U.S. Air Force test pilot and Hal's role model in life. Unfortunately, his father died during a disastrous flight test, traumatizing the young Hal. On his 18th birthday, Hal joined the Air Force and became a pilot, living up to his father's memory, and he continued to serve of his country until one fateful day when he discovered a dying alien named Abin Sur. He was a member of the Green Lantern Corps, an intergalactic defense force dedicated to protecting planets organized by sectors, and he needed to pass his Green Lantern Power Ring; a symbol of his authority and source of superhuman abilities, onto one with extraordinary willpower. Sensing Hal's remarkable will and bravery, the Ring chose him, making Hal the acting Green Lantern of Sector 2814, and in time, Hal would become a founding member of the Justice League, working alongside other heroes to defend Earth and beyond from universal threats. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Full name: Harold “Hal” Jordan *Height: 187.9 cm | 6’2” *Weight: 84.4 kg | 186 lbs. *Hometown: Coast City *Green Lantern of Sector 2814 *Served in the Korean War *Former traveling toy salesman *Once went mad and killed everyone Power Ring *AKA Green Lantern Ring *Creates constructs out of willpower *Grants numerous powers: **Flight & space travel **Force fields **Energy Blasts **Phasing **Invisibility **Regeneration **Mind control **Matter manipulation **Time travel **Energy Absorption Feats *Contained the U-Bomb *Probed the entire universe in a heartbeat *Withstood the magnetic force of the universe *Punched Sinestro hard enough to shatter reality *Has tagged the Flash and Zoom *Defeated Sinestro, Parallax, Nekron, and Krona DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Hello! Green Lantern, best looking guardian of Sector 2814, at your service. * Sorry kid, seems you‘re carrying a Class A galactic super weapon. * I'll just take this. * Okay, that's interesting. * Lights out, Punchy! * Come on kid! Let's stop this before it gets heated. * You ever seen a supernova? Several, actually, I-'' * ''Cute. * I don't care what kind of power you've got! * In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might beware my power... * Green Lantern's light! * I don't care what kind of pow-'' * ''includes time. Time, huh? Thanks for the tip! * Ew, I stepped in loser. * Ugh, it hurts to laugh... * ...Don't ask... Gallery HALJ_0-0.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Green_Lantern_Power_Ring.jpg|Green Lantern Power Ring Green_Lantern_Battery.jpg|Green Lantern Power Battery Green_Lantern_Power_Battery.jpg|Hal charging his ring Parallax-green-lantern-47.jpg|Parallax Hal Jordan Hal_Jordan_and_the_Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_1_45_Textless_Variant.jpg|Hal's transformation 2C3C01B3-E91D-4BFE-9BD5-6216B4CDEF45.jpeg|Green Mini Gun 43d1ad8e93020dfdba64557dc92e5ae9.jpg|Green Lantern Constructs Trivia *Green Lantern is the 18th DC character to appear, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman and Shazam, and with the next three being Lobo, Static and Black Canary. **He is the fourth DC character to fight against a non-Marvel character, after Superman, The Joker and Raven, and with the next one being Black Canary. **He is the 14th DC character to win, after Superman, Batman, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman and Shazam, and with the next two being Static and Black Canary. *Green Lantern is the fourth comic character to fight against a cartoon character, after Beast, Deadpool and Raven. References * Green Lantern on Wikipedia * Green Lantern on the DC Database Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Human Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Light Users Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Shield Users Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Time Manipulators Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Military Combatants Category:Pilots